callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Weapons
The Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Nazi Zombies series of Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The seven weapons are the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll. The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Monkey Bomb were introduced in World at War, ''while the Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, and Matryoshka Doll made their debuts in ''BlackOps. ''The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons" is awarded in ''Call of Duty:'World at War to any player lucky enough to have all three of the World at War Wonder Weapons at the same time, those being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, and Monkey Bomb. It is important to note that the Monkey Bombs, Gersch Devices, and Matryoshka Dolls are all treated as special grenades and will replace one another when a new one is picked up. While this does not matter much in Kino der Toten or Five because the Monkey Bomb is the only special grenade in those levels, it does matter in Der Reise and Ascension, where there is more than one special grenade available. Ray Gun Th e Ray Gun is an Element 115 powered pistol-like weapon, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the World at War mission Little Resistance, where the Ray Gun is unlocked at the beach by jumping in the craters from right to left and then waiting in the crater to the far left. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for it's creator at Treyarch, Porter), and splash damage is reduced, shooting red rays instead of green ones, along with the standard damage, capacity and RoF boost. If the player fires the Ray Gun at an object that is sufficiently close to the user, they will sustain damage. The closer the object is, the more the damage. In the Call of Duty Black Ops version of zombies the reticle will be different colors such as red, green, blue, purple and yellow. It was created by Dr. Maxis. A close look at the side of a ray gun held by another player reveals flames and lightning akin to those seen around hellhounds and teleporters. Out of all Wonder Weapons, this one remains the least effective in the later rounds. It is also the only Wonder Weapon to be featured in all of the zombie maps, including Dead Ops Arcade. It has no natural element. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 appears in the later two WAW Zombies maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese) along with their Black Ops ''remakes. It fires blue lightning, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. It also has some of the slowest reload times in both games. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, which can shock up to 24 zombies at a time and shoots red lighting rather than blue, but does become blue once hitting a zombie. It also reloads slightly quicker than the DG-2 but the user should still buy Speed Cola.. In the hands of a skilled player, this weapon can bring an end to a solo round in 3 shots. It is not recommended to waste this weapon on a single zombie, or in the earlier rounds as the zombies are easier to kill early on. It electrocutes and weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to kill them. It also cancels out the Juggernog effect should players be hit by the lightning when the weapon is Pack-a-Punched (this is not the case with Black Ops). However it is very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. Dr. Richtofen claims to have created this weapon when he collects it from the Mystery Box. It has a natural element of lightning. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in all Nazi Zombies Maps in ''Call Of Duty: Black Ops (''except Ascension) and in Der Riese from ''Call of Duty: World at War. It also appears in all of the revamped versions of the WaW zombie maps in the Black Ops ''Hardened and Prestige editions. It is a clockwork toy clapping-cymbal monkey (seemingly possessed) with sticks of explosive (dynamite, TNT, C4, and a Molotov "as stated by Tank Dempsey", or simpler) strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbal music, glowing and dancing, then detonating amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so its actual killing value is small any depth into a game, best used as a tactical aid focused on its distraction to make an escape, mass reload or revive a friend. It is strongly recommended to always save at least one monkey for emergency use, as the only way to get new monkeys is with a max ammo. It was designed by Richtofen. It has been speculated that the monkey bomb once belonged to a little girl called Sam ( the same one who had the dog called fluffy who became the Hellhound) and evidence of this can be found in a variety of places: *When thrown the monkey bomb sometimes says " your not sam" *A toy similar to the monkey bomb is found in Samantha's room which you may sometimes enter when teleporting from the pack-a-punch room on Kino der Toten.Some people think that Samantha helped making this weapon ,because the monkey says references of her. When priming, the player winds the clockwork key once and straightens the monkey's hat before throwing, the overall process takes about two seconds. One should be careful when using the Mystery Box; if the player is already in possession of the Monkey Bomb, and a Molotov Cocktail appears, taking it will remove all of the player's Monkey Bombs. It has no natural element. Thundergun This is a weapon featured in the maps Kino der Toten and Ascension in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also appears in the revamped version of Nacht Der Untoten featured in the hardened and prestige edition of Black Ops. It shoots an astonishing amount of compressed air, with such force that it kills zombies and should be used only to push back zombies if the player(s) are crowded and cornered considering its low ammunition it starts out with. It becomes the "Zeus Cannon" when upgraded.The compressed air shot from the Zeus Cannon has a purple tint to it. It also appears in as a easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level "Numbers" (an explanation on how to receive it is on the weapon's main article). Its creator is hinted to in the Ascension radios, where Gersch is heard talking about a certain "Project Thunder". It has a natural element of wind. Winter's Howl This weapon is featured in "Five" and Zombie Verruckt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically and slowing them down. A second shot will encase the affected zombies in ice cubes which will shatter in about a second, killing the zombie. In later rounds, it seems to make zombies health go down and takes a couple of seconds to freeze. It has a 6 round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When pack-a-punched, it becomes Winter's Fury, and has a 9 round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. Frozen zombies have ice surrounding them. It is currently unknown who created it, but it is possible that the Americans created it because of where you find it (the Pentagon). The Winter's Howl (or Fury) can be very helpful when cornered and you need to save a teammate. The suggested use is to fire zombies with it and then shoot them with a machine gun, causing one shot kills in earlier rounds. It has a natural element of ice. Gersch Device The Gersch Device (also known as the Black Hole Bomb) is a weapon featured in Ascension. It works as a special grenade, much like the monkey bomb, and creates a miniature black hole upon use that sucks nearby zombies in. Players may be able to jump into the black hole and teleport to a random location. It lasts .]]around 4-5 seconds. When the device is activated, all zombies in its vicinity will be pulled toward it, unable to attack players. This will create a distraction in order for players to revive, reload, or retreat. The player(s) could also take a chance in jumping into the black hole and teleporting elsewhere. The device will take about 2-3 seconds to prime. The only way to retrieve new Gersch Devices is to either pick new ones from the Mystery Box or to get a max-ammo powerup. If Matryoshka dolls are taken from a box whilst in possession of a Gersch Device (whether you have thrown them all or not) these will replace the Gersch. It has a natural element of a black hole. Matryoshka Doll The Matryoshka Doll is another new wonder weapon featured in Ascension. It works as special grenade, and has a cluster bomb effect when used. When received from the mystery box, the player receives three dolls to use. There will be three grenades inside of the Matryoshka Doll. The first grenade will explode and a second will bounce a few feet away and then explode, etc. It is best used as a room clearing weapon if the player(s) are blocked off from multiple sides. Each Matryoshka Doll looks like a character from the level. Trivia *The Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Gersch Device, the Thundergun and the Winter's Howl all have natural elements as their effects. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 simulates lightning, the Gersch Device simulates black holes, the Thundergun simulates wind and the Winter's Howl simulates ice. *Matryoshka Dolls when used will reveal one of the 4 characters, sometimes if glitched it will just appear brown or black color with no details. This could be the 5th unknown character. *The Thundergun and Ray Gun are the only two WOnder Weapons to appear in the Campaigns. *The Wonder Waffle has been considered lost in Der Riese for it never made an appearance in the rest of the Nazi Zombie Maps. *It is unknown if the Thundergun is the DG-3 as Doctor Richtofen claims, because when the Wonder Waffle is upgraded it becomes the DG-3. Video All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched|left|300px|thumb Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Wonder Weapons